memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
2000-2049 SFC
This page details the years 2000-2049 according to the timeline presented in the Spaceflight Chronology. :Note: The SFC was published in 1980, so events after that date may not correspond to real-life history. 2000 :Some events on this stardate have been referenced to take place in the year 2041 in the conventional calendar date timeline. ;reference stardate 0001.01 : Luna declares independence from Earth. Reference stardates begin. ( ) ; reference stardate 0/0001.30 : First contact between the Romulan and Klingon races in an encounter at planet Delta Khinah II when a Romulan scout ship was attacked without provocation by a Klingon starship. Before engaging self-destruct, the scout starship T'Sattak sent its log tapes to base. ( , ) ; reference stardate 0/0002.01 : The First Romulan-Klingon War, full-scale war between the Romulan Star Empire and the Klingon Empire. ( , ) 2001 Rover sends back first soil sample information from its location at terminator. Data obtained is from both dark side and light side of planet. 2002 Construction begins on the first city in space. This is by far man's largest undertaking off the Earth to date. UN study shows space industry will grow at exponential rate over next 15 years. 2003 The United Space Initiative is signed in New York. This landmark agreement will focus and accelerate man's exploration of the Solar System for the benefit of all mankind. ;reference stardate 0/0306.15 : The First Romulan-Klingon War ends. Due to the heavy losses sustained, the Romulan Star Empire pulled back slightly and abandoned two outposts as a result. Though the Romulans were not aware of it at the time, the Klingons were also not in a position to push forward. After this chain of events, minor skirmishes occured between the two sides. ( ) 2004 Farside Moonbase begins operations. Will specialize in radio telescope observations. First major expansion of the Goddard Moonbase. Mass Driver in use at Clavius Mines. Raw materials are shot back to Earth orbit for processing to feed burgeoning industry. 2005 The first spacechild is born at the Farside Moonbase. This event is heralded the world over as a new generation of man has begun. 2006 Thomas Morrison, the first person to die on the moon, is buried in a simple grave marking this historic occasion. 2007 Marking the 50th anniversary of the space age, the most comprehensive encyclopedia of space exploration is published. Tsiolkovskygrad, the first L-5 city in space, is completed. 250 people take up residence. 2008 Aventeur-class enters service. It is the first ship to be entirely assembled in Earth orbit. Fusion power research and development brings forth the ultimate recycling device, the Fusion Torch, a furnace so hot that it can melt down all materials, artificial and natural, to their basic state. 2009 Second L-5 city in space opens. Five more to be built in following decade. 2010 First Earth/Space Census shows 1,500 people living off the Earth. As many as 7,500 could be in space by the year 2020, UN study shows. Solar now accounts for 40% US energy use. Worldwide accelerated Solar Power Satellite program will be completed this decade. 2011 ;stardate 2011.17 : Contact lost with Nomad. ( ) 2012 Marsbase 1, the first interplanetary outpost, begins the first thorough search for extraterrestrial life. 2013 The DY-300, successor to the DY-100, undergoes prototype testing. This design has some serious flaws which prevent it from entering service. 2014 First manned Jupiter Mission is farthest journey from Earth. The Space Homesteading Act affords enterprising pioneers the opportunity to acquire property in the Solar System. From its beginnings, the Act proves to be popular and workable. 2015 Marsbase 2 expands the search for extraterrestrial life. The first interstellar probes, the Stellar Series, are launched towards the nearby stars. This series ends in 2022. 2017 UNSS U-Thant reports large amounts of antimatter in interstellar void. This startling discovery subsequently changes the course of space-flight technology decades later. 2018 From Marsbase 3 begins an in-depth study on using Phobos and Deimos for mining of materials. The first homesteaders begin leaving for the Asteroid Belt. 2019 On 50th anniversary of the first manned mission to the moon, all six original Apollo landing sites become historic landmarks. On Phobos, the larger Martian moon, a temporary base is set up as first mining activity begins. 2020 :This reference date coincides with the year 2020 in relation to the events described in the below source. ; reference stardate 0/20 : The first manned mission to Saturn reports evidence of alien visitation. This find has a profound effect on man's perspective of himself in the universe. ( ) ; reference stardate 0/2001 : Vulcan scientist Sardax proved the feasibility of interstellar travel by using base camps to extend long-range exploration. This led to the creation of a number of supply and support colonies founded in a ten light-year radius around Vulcan, with succeeding generations of colonists continuing this wave of expansion. ( ) 2021 Evidence of life found on Mars in the form of skeletal structures of insect-like creatures. 2022 Jackson Roykirk, designer of the Stellar Series, dies. UNSS Courageous cannot return home, thus becoming the worst tragedy in the 65 year history of spaceflight. This incident, caused by a solar flare penetrating a shielding flaw, leads to upgrading all design and safety standards for forthcoming ships. As the Andorian Empire expanded, they eventually came into contact with the remnants of the Vegan Tyranny, with conflict erupting between the two. This war would rage across many years and ultimately ensure the downfall of the Tyranny who were unable to reform their empire and brought about them eventually disappearing from the galactic arena. ( ) 2023 Fusion propulsion given increased R&D funding to speed its feasibility in spaceship use. 2024 Scientific study gives the proposed Venus Terraforming Project an unconditional "GO." It should begin in a few years. 2025 Twelve probes are sent into Jupiter's Red Spot sending back data showing it is the result of inner core, and not merely atmospheric, processes. 2026 The capital city of the Asteroid Belt, Asteropolis, opens as the center of all mining activity. It is also used, at times, as a way-station and refueling depot for increasing outer planet expeditions. 2027 The terraforming of Venus begins by seeding the upper atmosphere with the algae Cyanidium caldarium. The project will extend over several decades before the planet is completely habitable. 2028 The Jupiter Base on Ganymede begins expanded research into the Solar system's largest planet. 2029 Mysterious, intelligent signals are received at Farside Moonbase 2C. Emanating at 327° toward the Galactic Center in Sagittarius from a distance of 15,000 light years, they are the first extraterrestrial communications ever heard by man. 2031 A second Jupiter base on Ganymede joins in the research of the huge planet, while also starting studies of the other Jovian moons. 2032 A series of second generation, greatly improved, interstellar probes are launched from the Earth's moon. Call to rescind the Homestead Act defeated in view of the Asteroid Belt's obvious benefits to Earth. 2033 Expedition places manned mission in 40 million kilometer orbit around sun to study our star close-up. 2034 Saturn Solar Base begins operations on Titan. UN commissions Solar Fleet for security and rescue purposes throughout the inhabited solar system. 2035 Advanced Fusion Prototype One experimental ship explodes with all lives lost. This is a major setback for interstellar travel capability. 2036 ;stardate 3605 : Subspace communication theorized. ( ) Geon holes in the spacetime fabric are detected for the first time by the interstellar probe ''Drake''. These deformations are used decades later for warp communications. 2037 Spacefarms, huge orbiting windmill-shaped constructions, become a new source of food supply for the Earth. 2038 Born: Harmon Axelrod, first Secretary General of the UFP (2087). Intensive training begins for crews of forthcoming long-duration interstellar voyages. 2039 The Earth's first Pluto Base opens. It will serve as a navigational check point for extra-solar missions. 2040 Advanced fusion drive Columbus-class ships enter service as the Earth's largest space-going vessels. Commercial interplanetary travel begins with the inaugural flight of Solar Spacelines. And a new species will soon Inhabit the solar System: the tourist. 2041 The Adameve leaves for Barnard's Star. This first interstellar journey is expected to last nine years. 2042 ;stardate 4202.25 : First manned expedition launched to Alpha Centauri in a Bussard ramjet powered spacecraft. ( ) The Icarus sets sail for the closest neighboring star system, Alpha Centauri. The estimated travel time for the voyage is six years. 2043 Extra-solar activity grows as more crews will soon be needed for interstellar flight. 2044 Interplanetary Communications Network guarantees reliable communications throughout the Solar system. 2045 The United Nations celebrates 100 years of cooperation among the peoples of Earth. People throughout the Solar System take part. 2046 The Venus Flyer, a variable wing airplane, passes its final Earth testing and is transported to Venus to take part in the Terraforming Project. 2047 After 20 years, the Venus Terraforming project has progressed enough to allow a base to be constructed at the North Pole. Estimates indicate it will be a few decades more before the work is completed. 2048 ;stardate 4806.23 : First contact with humanoid culture on Alpha Centauri. ( ) ;stardate 4812 : Scientist Zephram Cochrane formulates warp drive calculations, making lightspeed travel possible. ( ) 2049 Solar System activity booms as new industrial methods continually raise the Gross Solar Product (GSP). Appendices Connections Category:Timeline